She's Worth The Pain Of Love
by reconghost5
Summary: He felt betrayed. He felt hurt. He didn't know how to process what he was seeing. He was looking at Maka Albarn, his meister, kissing some guy. He didn't know why he felt so upset about the situation but he did. Congrats to whovianfangirl for winning the new title.
1. Late Realizations

**Authors Note: Yo! Your pal reconghost5 or DarkGhst27 (DG27) here. After the mass amount of Soul Eater FanFiction I've been reading I decided to write one of my own. It's a bit of a sad one though. S anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in anyway shape or form.**

**UPDATE: Paragraph issue fixed and a few grammar errors fixed.**

**Chapter 1**

He felt betrayed. He felt hurt. He didn't know how to process what he was seeing. He was looking at Maka Albarn, his meister, kissing some guy. He didn't know why he felt so upset about the situation but he did. He felt a strange feeling in his gut when he saw them kissing. Something he's never felt before. Soul decided today was a horrible day to ditch class as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. "Maka. So uncool."

As he walked down the hallway he turned a corner and saw Sid walking out of the death room. The zombie turned and looked at Soul. "Scythe, what arn't you doing in class?" Sid said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the white haired boy.

Soul quickly began to look off in another direction "da... Uh... I just needed some uh... I just needed some fresh air," Soul said as looked down to his feet.

Sid noticed something was up with the teen. He noticed Soul's soul wavelength was a little out of whack so he decided to let the boy off easy and said "the man I was would never let a student get away with skipping class, but sometimes that man noticed when a student need their alone time." he gave the best smile he could as a zombie.

"thanks Sid," Soul said as he looked up at the undead man. He then put his hands back in his pockets and walked off the balcony.

XxxxxxX

Later that evening the gang was at the house but Soul was nowhere to be seen. Kidd and Black Star looked around for him until Kidd decided to speak up. "Hey Maka, where is Soul?" he asked Maka with a questioning look.

Maka just look to him with a somewhat sad look. "he's in his room. He's not himself today. He seems down." Kidd looks over to Soul's room when he hears Maka's phone go off. He looked over and saw her smile as she responded to the text message. She then looked up with a happy smile and said "So guys I have a friend coming over. He's on his way up right now." next thing everyone knew there was a knock on the door and Maka hopped up to answer the door. When she opened the door everyone saw her face light up as a boy about their age come walking in. He was about average height, had brown messy hair, and blue eyes. He wore a smile and hugged Maka. That got Kidd to raise an eyebrow to the boy. After the hug broke Maka turned back to face everyone and said "this is Justin, my boyfriend."

Kidd's eyebrows both rose in slight surprise. He never expected Maka to have a boyfriend. We he sort of expected it, but not with the likes of this guy. He expected to see her with Soul to be honest. He turned his head to look at Black Star and saw he wore the same expression as himself. Then Liz spoke up. "Congratulation Maka! It's about time you got yourself a boyfriend," Liz said with a happy tone and a thousand watt smile. "so how'd you meet him?"

Maka smiled at the question. "Well I was I. The library looking up a book on what a Death Scythe does for training." Kidd's attention then peaked. He remembered that just a month or so back Maka finally made Soul a Death Scythe. "Well when I found the book apparently Justin here was reaching for the same book." Maka blushed and looked over at the boy "Well I asked him and he said he was a meister trying to make a Death Scythe an he wanted to know more about them. And well he asked me on a date after I told him about my experiences making Soul one and well he asked me to be his girlfriend the next day and here we are now," Maka said with a rather large smile.

Kidd then looked to Souls room and thought 'I wonder if Soul knows about this?' He looked back to Maka and made a smile. "well congrats Maka. Is he here to enjoy the evening with us?" he asked with the same smile.

"Yeah. I figured you guys would like to meet him. So here he is," Maka said with a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you all," he said with a polite voice and a wave.

"so he's a meister huh? Well I bet he can't compete with a big star like me!" Black Star said with a laugh as he stood up and pointed to himself using his thumb.

"you must be Black Star," Justin said with a smile. "Maka did say you boast about yourself alot. I guess she hit the head on the nail with that one." This actually got a chuckle out of Kidd. Justin then looked to Kidd. "And you must be Death the Kidd."

Kidd looked at him and said "Why yes I am."

"Cool but you don't seem as OCD as she said. I mean you only have the white lines on the left half of your hair. Thats not very symmetrical," Justin said with a chuckle.

His chuckle was almost instantly cut off as Kidd fell forward doing his usual hit the ground and cry thing about his hair muttering "garbage I'm trash. Unsymmetrical trash. I'm worse than scum."

"Uh did I do that?" Justin said with a confused face.

"it's fine Justin. This happens a lot," Maka said placing a hand on his shoulder while Liz an Patty tried to calm Kidd.

As this whole ordeal was going on Soul was walking out of his room. He looked over to the living room and saw Kidd on the ground muttering about how he's unsymmetrical garbage and shakes his head with a chuckle 'classic Kidd,' he thinks to himself. He then looks over and sees a brown haired guy standing next to Maka. He instantly remembered the guy. He's the guy he saw kissing Maka in the hallway today. A depressed look instantly appeared on his face. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and walked out into the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and began to look through. He looked behind him and noticed no one yet realized he left his room. He let out a sigh as he looked back into the fridge. He decided on what he normally had and pulled the carton of milk out. He then opened the carton and took a few good drinks of it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and put the milk away and shut the fridge door.

"Oh, Hello. You must be Soul," Justin said as he and the others heard the fridge door shut and turned around. He looked at the white haired boy. He had a strange style. Soul was wearing his old headband white that had his name on it and his orange and white baseball tee with a pair of dark blue sports shorts. "Maka has told me so much about you," he said holding his hand out for a handshake.

Soul looked at the guys hand then back to his face with his usual bored look and a bit of hatred in his eyes. "who the fuck are you?" Soul asked with unnoticed venom in his voice.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka Brought the book down on Soul's head making him fall to the ground. "Soul!"

"Maka. It's fine," Justin said trying to calm his girlfriend down. "honestly it's my fault." he then turns back to look at Soul as he gets to his feet. "Where are my manners. I'm Justin Cashlin. One star claymore meister and Maka's boyfriend."

The word boyfriend. Soul felt a pang in his chest at the word. He felt like something in him shattered. He didn't know what but it hurt. It hurt like hell. He's never felt this kind of pain before. It hurt alot worse the pain from the demon sword that cut him open a few years ago. He felt sad. Depressed. He didn't really know what he felt though. He looked down with a sad expression. 'I can't let them see me like this,' Soul thought to himself. He looked back up with his usual bored expression and shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Yeah, I'm Soul. Death Scythe," he said nonchalantly.

"I know that. like I said, Maka's told me a lot about you," he said with an all to happy smile.

Soul looked over at Maka and he instantly felt the pain again. He looked back down at his feet. "I'm going back to my room," he said as he turned to go back to his room.

"Awe. But you just came out," Tsubaki said in her usual soft tone. "can't you just hang out for a bit?"

"yeah come on Soul. I mean I! The great Black Star have come to grace you all with my presence!" Black Star shouted followed by his annoying laugh.

"yeah you've been locked in your room since before we even got here," Liz said getting up from the still weeping form of Kidd.

"I honestly just came out to get a drink. I've been sleeping. All this Death Scythe training is some tough shit," he said as he scratched the back of his head hoping they would buy his bluff.

Maka then looks to Soul and gives him the "please Soul" look. "come on Soul. I want you to meet Justin. And everyone wants to hang out as a group."

Soul looked down hating this situation. 'damn it. Maka's using that look. So uncool," he thought. "I can't guys. I'm just to damn tired."

Maka slumped her shoulders defeated. "Okay Soul. I guess I'll talk to you later tonight. If not, tomorrow morning."

"okay. Night Maka. Night everyone," soul said as he retreated back to his room. Once his door was closed he sat down on his bed. He let out a sigh and felt something on his face. He then realized he was doing something he never thought he would do. He was crying. The pain came back full force as he let more tears fall. He laid down in his bed and just cried. He didn't know for how long but he just let it all out. Hoping nobody would hear it. It was then he realized something. He loved Maka. If only he realized it sooner.

**Authors Note: Well guys should I keep it? Drop it? Delete it? Nuke it and forget it ever existed? Tell me in that little box called review so I can orgasm rainbows and all that good shit. DG27 signing off.**


	2. Friends Company

**Authors Note: Thanks reviewers. Because you guys and gals are sexy awesome I grace you all with a sexy new chapter. And sorry about the paragraph issue with chapter one. The new title contest will still be going through till the next chapter. I only have one submission, which was just sent in by guest reviewer "SEluv42-42-564" which the title is ****Fixing My Shattered Heart.**** Enjoy.**

**Reviewer shout out:**

**Mermain123**

**LoLo (Guest)**

**Wandom Wockets**

**S1L3NTK1LL3RJAY**

**SEluv42-42-564 (Guest)**

**Thanks to all of you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in any way shape or form.**

Chapter 2

Its been three days since Soul realized he loved Maka. He had to go through the weekend with Justin at the house all day everyday. Now it's Monday and he's back in class. Soul always hated class. But now he hated it even more considering he had to watch Maka make googly eyes at Justin. Soul looked over to see just that very thing. Soul just rolled his as he laid his head back down.

Maka looked over to see Soul laying his head down. She nudged him to wake him up. "Hey Soul, wake up."

Soul just groaned as he looked up at her from his arms. He saw her looking at him wearing that beautiful smile of hers. 'Ugh. Now I'm even calling her features beautiful. What's wrong with me?' Soul thought as he looked away from her 'So uncool.'

Maka noticed something was off with him so she decided to check his wavelength. When she looked at it she noticed it was off. It's wasn't it's usual self. It was in some sort of distress. She couldn't exactly tell what it was but she knew something was off. 'I'll ask him about it later tonight," she thought to herself. As she looked back to her textbook the bell signifying that class ended rung. As she gathered her stuff up she felt a pair of hand wrap around her from behind. She looked up to see Justin smiling at her. "hey Justin." she let out a giggle. "you coming over tonight?"

"Sadly no. Riley needs my help with something tonight so I promised I'd help him," Justin said with a shrug. "but I can tomorrow."

Soul looked at the sight before him and let out a depressive sigh. Normally he would wait for Maka but today he just couldn't. He couldn't stand watching Maka with that guy. So he just left. He didn't even tell Maka. As Soul walked out of the classroom he saw Black Star and Kidd standing there looking right at him. "uh... Can I help you guys?"

"yeah you can," Black Star said as he looked right at Soul. "You me and Kidd are going to hang out today whether you like it or not."

"Seriously Star, I'm not up for this," Soul tried to say in defense.

"nope it's already decided Soul. You haven't been up for jack shit lately so me and Kidd are going to remedy that," he said pointing to himself and Kidd.

Soul let out a sigh knowing he wasn't going to win this. "alright. What exactly are we going to do?" Soul asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"well I'm glad you ask. First were gonna play ball. Then maybe go get something to eat," Black Star said with his big grin.

"hey idiot. How are we gonna play basketball with only three people?" Soul asked with an aggressive tone.

"easy. You and Kidd versus me. It's gonna take two of you to beat a big star like me anyway," he said with his usual annoying laugh. "and if I win, you have to tell me what bug crawled up your ass."

"and if me and Kidd win?" soul asked crossing his arms.

"then I buy dinner at whatever restaurant you guys want."

Kidd and Soul looked at each other then back to Black Star "seems fair," Kidd said with a smile.

XxxxxxX

Black Star didn't even let Soul go home and change. He let Kidd go home and change but not Soul. As soon as they all arrived they met in the middle. "so we all know the rules and the wagers right?" Black Star asked as he looked to Kidd and gave him a wink.

Soul noticed the wink. "hey what was that wink all about?" Soul asked looking at his friends.

"it's nothing to worry about Soul. Let's just play," Kidd said as he grabbed the ball.

"right, let's play," Soul said in a skeptical tone.

A while into the game Black Star was about to shoot a hoop. "hey Kidd! Block him! He's about to make a basket!," Soul yelled to Kidd.

"oh no, he's about to make a basket," Kidd said in a bored tone as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to text. Black Star then threw the ball up and made the basket.

"what the hell Kidd!" Soul yelled. "you're supposed to be helping me!"

"sorry. It was a message from Liz," Kidd said with a smirk.

"it's like you're working against me," Soul said as he turned to Black Star doing his victory dance. "that was only one basket you idiot. It's uncool to showboat over that." Unknown to Soul, Kidd's smirk grew at his statement.

As the game continued Black Star ended up scoring many more baskets. After each one Soul looked to Kidd and saw him preoccupied with something else. The whole game he was no help. At the end of the game Soul let out a sigh knowing he lost.

"okay. I'm hungry. Let's go get some food," he said grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Alright. I guess you'll just fulfill your end of the deal over dinner," Black Star said as he nodded towards Kidd you gave him a mod back.

Soul noticed this and thought 'I knew he was working against me. Uncool.' he looked at his friends. "Alright. Let's get going."

XxxxxxX

Black Star leaned back and let out a large burp as he patted his stomach. "ah. That was great." he looked over at soul. "you barely touched your food man."

Soul looked down and leaned back in his chair. "I just haven't been very hungry lately," Soul said as he pokes his meal with a fork.

Kidd then gently put his fork down on the table and then looked at his friend. "So Soul. Me and Black Star have been worried about you. You're not yourself lately. I mean yeah normally you are this bored looking lazy guy but recently, when Maka announced she was dating Justin more specifically, you've taken it to the extreme. What's going on Soul?" Kidd asked sounding relatively concerned for his friend.

Soul then dropped his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. "well you see." as he said that both Kidd and Black Star leaned a bit more forward, intrigued in what the boy was going to say. 'shit, they're already on to me a bit. Well no point in hiding it now.' "since Maka said she was dating him... I just sorta have been constantly feeling this pain inside of me. It feels like my stomach is being twisted and stretched." Soul let out a sigh as he looked back to his friends with a sad look.

Kidd brought his thumb and index finger to his chin as if he was thinking. "well we figured that much. It could be that Maka has been your partner for so long that you feel upset that Justin is coming in and taking her from you," Kidd said with a shrug.

"Kidd are you kidding me. He's in love with Maka. It's plain as day!" Black Star blurted out with a laugh.

"whoa whoa whoa! Nuh-uh! I do not love Maka!" Soul shouted waiving his hands in defense hoping they wouldn't realize he was lying.

"that is a possibility," Kidd said completely ignoring Soul's protest. "if so he better realize it fast. Before she's gone for good."

"and if he don't, I'll kick his ass six was to Sunday!" Black Star shouted proudly.

"you guys know I'm right here. Right?" Soul asked.

Kidd laid his money down on the table as he stood up. He look over to Soul and with a serious tone said "Soul, just remember what we've said here. Heed our advice. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Kidd then walked away from the table and out the door.

"yeah same here. I'll see you tomorrow as well man," Black Star said also dropping money and leaving the restaurant.

'I just wish you guys could realize it isn't that simple," Soul thought with a sigh as he left his money and then walked out heading for home.

XxxxxxX

When Soul opened the door to the apartment he and Maka shared he was greeted by a sleepy Maka standing there in one of his old tee shirts he let her borrow a while ago and a pair of barely visible short shorts hidden by the shirt. She rubbed her eye and looked to the clock on the wall. It read 11:35 pm. "I was just about to lock up. Where have you been Soul?" she asked in her sleepy voice.

Soul couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing Maka like this. She just looked so cute. "I went out with Black Star and Kidd. I figured Liz or Tsubaki would have told you," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"oh. Well I didn't see you after school today so I just came straight home," she said yawning.

"well Maka," Soul begain with a chuckle. "You look tired. Let's get you to bed," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to her room.

Maka let out a heart warming giggle as she looked to Soul. "my weapon, still looking out for me even when were not on a mission.

"hey Maka. It's my job," he said with his usual grin. As he got her to her room, he got her to her bed and laid her down on it. "goodnight Maka," Soul said with a large smile.

"goodnight Soul," she replied laying her head down on her pillow, drifting to sleep. Soul walked back to the doorway and took one last look at his sleeping meister. He smiled as he shut her light off and closed her door.

**Authors Note: Well I hope it lived up to your peoples expectations. You guys are the reason I write and up date. So once again please R&R. I will respond so long as you are not a guest. Because I cant respond to guests. But again, please read, review, favorite, and follow. And help me decide on a new title. Thanks. DG27 sighing off.**


	3. Breakdown

**Authors Note: Hey ya'll. I'm back. I am loving all this positive feedback. It really warms my heart that people like what I'm writing. Your reviews and positive feedback is what keeps me going. Once again if you guys have any idea for a better title, send it in.**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**S1L3NTK1LL3RJAY**

**A guest who was to lazy to type a name (You know who you are)**

**Soul-Eater-Lover17**

**Shadowpark**

**ForeverDreamer12 (Guest)**

**Thanks to you all. Keep it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in any way shape or form. Nor do I own either movie mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Soul let out a sigh of relief. His Death Scythe training was finally over for the day. Twice a week he trained with a few three star meisters and weapons from the school after class. It was to get him ready for the burdens of being a Death Scythe. And it was movie night with Maka. At that thought a large smile grew on Souls face. And it was his night to pick the movie as well. And he was so gonna get her back for making him watch Sex and the City last week. On the way home he stopped by the movie store. When he walk through the aisles of the store he kept looking for the most action packed, testosterone filled movie he could find. He finally decided on the Expendables and called it a day. 'paybacks a bitch Maka,' he thought as he walk out of the store with the movie.

As Soul walked up the stairs to the apartment he began to feel the pain again. 'will she still even want to do movie night anymore?' Soul wondered to himself. 'I mean she has him now.' he let out a depressive sigh as he opened the door to the apartment. "hey Maka. I'm home," he announced walking through the door.

Maka heard Soul yelling and stepped out of her room. "oh hey Soul," she said with a smile. He looked his meister up and down and noticed that she was dressed in a nice skirt and blouse. Maka then noticed the DVD in his hands and looked back to him. "oh crap. I forgot to tell you Soul. I'm going out to eat with Justin tonight."

Soul felt his stomach sink at that. "oh. Okay," Soul said looking rather upset.

Maka took note of the scythe's change of mood and gave him a soft apathetic smile. "I'm sorry Soul. Maybe tomorrow we can watch it," she said going back to her room to finish getting ready.

Soul set the movie on the counter and ran his hand through his white hair. As he let out a sigh, he heard a knock on the door. When he answered the door there stood Justin. All dressed up in nice slacks and a dress shirt. Soul felt the pain getting worse as he slumped his shoulders. "sup," is all he said to the boy.

"hey Soul. Is uh. Is Maka ready?," Justin asked with a smile.

"not yet. But she..." Soul was cut off by Maka walking out of the room.

"yeah. I'm right here Justin," she said with a smile. Soul noticed Justin's face light up. "okay Soul I'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up for me. I don't know when we'll be back."

"right cool. Have fun Maka," Soul said as the two left the apartment. Once the door was closed, Soul walked over and slumped down into the couch. "well this sucks," he said as he covered his face with his forearm. Soul then fell over on the couch. 'why didn't I just realize it sooner?' he asked himself as he drifted to sleep.

XxxxxxX

Maka was quite enjoying her night with Justin. First they went out to see a movie. It was some cheesy romantic comedy about an over worked lawyer who meets this wild and crazy country boy and then all sorts of shenanigans ensue. Now they were sitting in a relatively nice diner having dinner. Maka looked at her boyfriend. He was perfect. He was smart, sweet, caring, and handsome. But she still could help but to think something was missing. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was missing about him, but at the moment she could care less. She was having a great time.

"so then Riley tried to do a full transformation and he did for the most part except his legs. So I was trying to wield half a claymore with legs." Justin let out a chuckle. "and that is the story of the first time I met Riley." Justin then looked to Maka. "so. How'd you and Soul meet?"

Maka smiled at her boyfriend. "well it was a while ago. I heard the faint sound of a piano being played so I decided to follow the music. Well I came across this room with big double doors. So I decided to open the doors. Inside I found Soul sitting there. He turned and looked to me and then I asked him to play. So he did. And from that point we've been best friends and partners." Maka told that story with a smile. She loved remembering the time she and Soul had met.

The waitress came with the bill and set it down on the table. Justin pulled out his wallet and laid a credit card on the book the waitress brought the bill in. She then took the book and a minute later brought the card back. After that Justin and Maka got up from their seats and left for home.

XxxxxxX

Soul was just laying in his bed when he heard to door open. He let out a groan as he got up out of bed and stretched. He heard a few joints pop and he let out a sigh of relief. He opened his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. As he walked towards the kitchen he heard a giggle. He raised an eyebrow as he entered to kitchen. He then looked to see Maka making out with Justin against the front door. He felt his stomach drop to the floor again. He felt like crying again. Soul fought back the tears as he very loudly opened the fridge to get something to drink.

The sudden noise made Maka jump as she looked into the kitchen. She saw Soul there digging through the fridge. "oh Soul. What are you still doing up?" she asked flustered from the make out session with her boyfriend.

Soul turned around once again trying to fight back the tears and they began to well up into his eyes. He kept looking down. "oh. Uh. Hey Maka. Sorry about interrupting. I was just getting a drink," he said holding up the milk carton. 'damn it Soul. Don't cry in front Maka," Soul scolded himself as he looked up to the ceiling still fighting his tears.

Maka noticed something was up with Soul just by the way he was acting. She decided to check his soul wavelength again. When she checked it she noticed it was freaking out again. Only worse than yesterday. 'I should talk to him about this," Maka thought. She then turned to Justin. "hey Justin, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"uh okay. Yeah later Maka," he said as he kissed her and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Maka turned to Soul and saw him looking like he was fighting something back. "hey, Soul," Maka said as she began to walk up to her weapon.

Soul, still fighting tears, looked to Maka "what's up Maka?"

Maka began to nervously rub her arm as she began to speak. "Soul, what's wrong. You've been acting really off lately," she asked as she looked directly at the boy.

Soul began to regain his composure as he looked at his meister. "N-nothing. Nothings wrong Maka."

"bullshit," she said as she looked him in the eyes. As soon as she looked into them she saw pain and sadness. Sure she's seen that in him before, but never like this. "Soul. I checked your wavelength. It's really screwy. It's not normal," she said.

Soul felt his stomach drop even further. She realized something was wrong with him. But did she know why exactly? Soul couldn't tell her. He just charged off to his room. He knew it made him seem like a little kid, but he just couldn't tell her. Not when she was happy with Justin. He didn't want to complicate things.

"Soul!" Maka yelled his name as he ran off. She was really concerned for her friend. She followed him to his room and knocked on it. She didn't get a response so she put her ear up against the door. She thought she heard crying. "Soul?" she said sounding concerned as she knocked on the door. "Soul. Please talk to me."

"just, just go away Maka," Soul said trying to hide his sobs.

"Soul. Please," she said. She didn't get a response so she opened the door. What she saw she thought she'd never see. She saw Soul standing there crying.

Soul turned around and saw her standing there. "DAMN IT MAKA! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled. Suddenly, in anger, black and red scythe blades grew out of his body as he let off shockwave of anger. The wave knocked Maka to the floor and when he looked up he say something that killed him inside. He saw Maka, his meister, sitting fallen back on the ground looking at him in fear. When he noticed this the blade instantly disappeared as he reached his hand out tears falling from his eyes. "Maka. I'm so sorry I didn't mean..."

He was cut off as Maka got up and yelled. "if you want to be alone then fine!" she yelled as she ran off to her room.

Soul dropped to his knees as he let the tears freely fall. "why do I keep fucking up?" Soul asked himself as he fell forward still crying. "why am I such a fuck up?"

**Authors Note: Well there you guys go. Hopefully you all liked it. I'm actually really enjoying and having fun writing this. SO once again im gonna whore myself to you guys and say please read, review, follow, and favorite. Hell even recommend it to some friends. Do anything that will make me shart pixie dust and puke rainbows. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. DG27 signing off. Deuces!**


	4. Making Amends

**Authors Note: So here's a chapter 4. Slow days at work are amazing for my writing. So I know it may be quick but here is the apology and stuff. Anyway. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**Tukiko (Guest)**

**Nothingbutadaydream**

**Guest (You know who you are)**

**Thanks guys. Keep it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in anyway shape or form. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Soul didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. After what happened, he's felt like shit. He just sat in his room and cried. At about four in the morning Soul got up to get a drink. He finally stopped crying. He walked out into the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge looking for something to drink. He pulled out the carton of milk and turned around to find Maka standing in the living room. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. Soul guessed he looked just about the same. "oh. Uh. Hey Maka," he said as he looked down. He felt really bad about what happened.

Maka didn't say anything. She just glanced up at the boy and then back down to her feet. She noticed he looked just as bad as she did. She looked up at him again and into his eyes. She could tell he regretted what happened, but she couldn't talk to him yet. She wasn't ready for that. Not after what happened. The anger in his wavelength scared her to death. She just turned away and walked back to her room sparing him one glance over her shoulder.

Soul saw her glance and it only made him feel worse. He let out a sigh as he slumped his shoulders. 'damn it. Why did I have to get angry. I'm such a fucking idiot,' he scolded himself. He looked down at the milk carton and opened it. He took a drink from it and put it back. As he walked back to his room he took a look at Maka's door. "I'm so fucking sorry Maka," he said quietly as he began to feel the tears fall again. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed. Needless to say he didn't sleep a wink at all.

XxxxxX

Class was hell. Soul could barely keep his eyes open. He felt like throwing up. And he got threatened to be dissected by professor Stein if he was caught sleeping again. Maka didn't sit near him either. Instead she sat by Justin. After class was over he was walking down the hallway when suddenly he felt someone grab him and turn him around. The person he saw standing there was Justin, holding him by the collar of his shirt. "oh uh, hey Justin," Soul said as he looked at boy holding him.

"shut the fuck up Soul. Maka told me what happened last night," he said in an angry tone as his grip tightened.

"listen. I'm sorry about what happened. I got angry. I didn't mean for it to happen," Soul said to him truly meaning it.

"I don't care if you're sorry. The fact of the matter is that it happened. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass," Justin said as he pushed Soul into the wall.

Soul got angry at this. "maybe because your girlfriend is my best friend!" Soul yelled at him. "and maybe because I really wish it didn't happen! I fucked up!"

"yeah. You did fuck up, and you hurt my girlfriend. You need to pay for it!" Justin yelled back at him, his eyes filled with anger.

Soul knew he shouldn't fight back. If he did it might make Maka hate him even more. He didn't want that. He loves that girl. "I don't have time for this shit," Soul said as he turned to walk away only to be stopped by Justin.

"Nuh-uh. I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Justin yelled as he threw a punch at the white haired teen.

Soul side stepped out of the way and brought his knee up into Justin's gut bringing him to the ground. "just leave me alone Justin. I already feel bad enough. I probably lost my best friend after what happened," Soul said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away sadly.

As Justin got back to his feet he looked at the boy who was walking away an began to sympathize with him. He might have lost his best friend. Justin doesn't know what he'd ever do if something happened to Riley. He let out a sigh as he turned and walked the other way.

XxxxxxX

As Soul opened the door to the apartment he saw Maka sitting in the living room on the couch. He saw Tsubaki was over as well. "oh uh hey Tsubaki." "Soul, can I please talk to you?" she asked with a small amount of venom in her voice.

Soul took note of the anger in her voice. 'great. Here it goes again,' he thought to himself. "yeah sure." they walked off to Soul's bedroom to talk.

As soon as the door to Soul's room was shut, Tsubaki smacked him hard across the face leaving a red mark. "what the hell Soul?" she asked in a very stern voice anger written all over her face.

"I know. I know. I'm pretty sure I fucked up mine and hers friendship. God I know," Soul said sadly as he once again fought to hold back tears. "I just got angry. I couldn't tell her what I wanted to, so when she kept pressing me I just got angry."

Tsubaki became confused as she looked at the boy. "what do you mean? What couldn't you tell her Soul?"

"I couldn't tell her it's her being with Justin that makes me like this. I love her Tsubaki. And I couldn't tell her that because she seems so happy with him. I didn't want to complicate things," Soul said as he sat on his bed while he let a few tears slip out.

Tsubaki saw this an it surprised her. She's never seen Soul this torn before. She can only imagine what he's going through. She let out a sigh before she spoke. "okay Soul. I see what's going on. It makes sense to be honest." she said with a smile. "it'll all be okay."

Soul looked up at her. "Thanks Tsubaki. I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately," he said as he stood up.

She just smiled at him again. "it's fine Soul." her face then became more serious "but you'll have to tell her sooner than later. But first, start with an apology for what happened last night."

Soul nodded as he stood up. He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to the living room. He saw Maka sitting on the couch. When she heard him she turned and looked at him. "hey Maka," he said quietly with a small wave towards the girl. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to her. "Maka. I'm so sorry for last night. It was fucking stupid of me. I'm an idiot, I know. I never meant for that to happen," he said looking her in the eyes hoping she would talk to him.

She looked up at him. "I know Soul. She said quietly. "I was just scared. I've never seen you that angry." she looked back down. "I just want to know what's going on with you."

Soul let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet to be honest," Soul said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"well when do you think you will be ready?" Maka asked, leaning forward towards the boy.

Still looking at the ceiling Soul said "to be honest, I don't really know." he looked back to his meister and smiled. "but I promise I will tell as soon as I am ready."

Maka smiled back at her weapon. "I can deal with that then," Maka said with a small giggle.

Soul let out a chuckle as he looked Maka in the eyes. "so we cool Maka?" Soul asked as he held his hand out for a fist bump.

Maka smiled and connected her fist to his. "yeah were cool."

Tsubaki came walking around the corner. "well considering this thing is over with, I guess I'll leave you two be and get going."

"okay later Tsubaki," Maka said with a smile.

Soul gave Tsubaki a thankful nod as she left and she just smiled back at him. Soul then turned back to Maka. "so how about movie night?" Soul asked with his usual smirk.

Maka giggled. "sounds like a plan Soul," Maka said with a smile.

XxxxxxX

"seriously Maka! You didn't see me reading a book when you made me watch Sex and the City!" Soul argued looking at Maka who was reading a book.

"that's because you don't read Soul," Maka said as she glanced over at the boy.

"that's not the point Maka!" Soul said in defense. "the point is you made me sit through Sex and the City and you won't even watch the Expendables with me."

"the Expendables is not my cup of tea Soul. You know that," Maka said with a giggle as she laid the book down in her lap.

"and you think Sex and the City is my sort of thing?" Soul argued back. Maka just shrugged and Soul laid back in defeat. "so uncool."

Later after the movie was over Soul looked over to Maka and saw her asleep on the couch loosely still holding her book. Soul smiled at her as he stood up and grabbed the book from her. Her put the book down on the coffee table then picked Maka up bridal style and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers up onto her. He looked her over with a smile as he turns to leave the room. He shut the light off then closed the door leaving the girl to sleep.

**Authors Note: So I hope you all liked it. More chapters are to come. Sorry if the ending sort or resembles chapter 2's ending. So please read, review, follow, and favorite. Once again, if you want, suggest this story to a friend. Anyway if you review with a profile, I'll try my best to respond. DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


	5. Like We Use To

**Authors Note: So welcome to the next chapter. I've finally found a new title I like. And the winner is "whovianfangirl" with her title "She's Worth The Pain Of Love" So everyone give a high five to her. So with out further ado, here's the next chapter. P.S. My friend Jake mentioned this. The Justin in this story is not to be confused with the Justin in the actual series. They are both entirely diferent people.**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**SEluv42-42-564 (Guest) Sucks you cant get an account.**

**Boobookinz (Guest)**

**Guest (you know who you are)**

**S1L3NTK1LL3RJAY**

**Mmbookworm**

**Whovianfangirl**

**MassEffect-SHEEPERD (Sup Jake)**

**Thanks for taking the time to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in anyway shape or form.**

Chapter 5

The next few days went by fast. Everything with Soul and Maka were going along fine. Soul tried his best not to be upset whenever Justin came around, which was easier said then done. He was over almost everyday. The good news was he didn't seem to tell Maka about their little meeting in the hallway after class that one day.

It was Monday after school and Maka and Soul were walking down the hallway. When they came to the school event bulletin board they saw the sign for the annual DWMA ball. As Soul looked at the poster he began to remember what happened at the one two years ago. How they failed to stop Medusa from waking Asura. Soul let out a sigh as he realized this year Maka would be going with Justin. 'fuck man. What am I gonna do this year? I won't have anyone to go with,' he thought to himself.

"ah I see you've noticed the poster for my fathers ball." Both Maka and Soul turned around to see Kidd standing there with Liz and Patty closely following. "I've been planning it for weeks. It's going to be perfect," Kidd said with a smile.

Neither Soul nor Maka dared to ask what he had planned because they both knew if they asked, Kidd would spend hours telling them every little detail. "yeah we did. We can't wait," Maka said in her usual happy tone with a smile.

"yeah I guess," Soul said nonchalantly with a shrug as he looked back to the poster.

"so Maka, you going with Justin this year?" Liz asked with a smile as she stepped forward putting her arm around Maka.

"yeah. Probably," Maka said happily.

Speaking of Justin, he came walking around the corner talking with his weapon Riley, the claymore. He noticed Maka and his eyes instantly lit up. "hey Maka," he said all to happily.

Soul didn't want to be around this at the moment, so he looked to Maka and said "hey Maka, I'm gonna head out. Got some shit I wanna do," Soul said with a bored tone using his thumb to point behind him down the hallway.

"yeah sure. I'll see you at home tonight," Maka said with a smile as Soul turned to leave. "later Soul," she said as he just waved back.

"I'll join you," Kidd said As he followed behind the white haired boy. "so Soul, I take it you didn't tell her yet?" Kidd asked as he caught up to Soul.

"tell her what?" Soul asked as he gave Kidd a confused look.

"you know, that you love her," Kidd said with a knowing smile.

"damn it. How many people did Tsubaki tell?" Soul asked rhetorically as he looked up letting out a sigh.

"what? Tsubaki? She didn't tell me anything," Kidd said now being the confused one of the two.

"then how did you know I love her?" Soul asked him.

"well you sorta just told me now and honestly I've known for awhile. You don't hide it very well. Hell, I'd be surprised if Maka didn't already know herself," Kidd answered with a smirk.

"am I really that bad at hiding my emotions?" Soul asked Kidd with a sigh.

"when it comes to Maka, yes," Kidd said with a chuckle. "so, how'd Tsubaki know you loved Maka?" he asked the white haired boy.

"well uh. After that whole argument I had with Maka, Tsubaki confronted me about being a dick. And well I just told her," Soul said with a shrug as he looked at the black haired boy next to him.

Kidd looked to his friend with a smile. "well I can't say I'm surprised that you have feelings for Maka. I mean with the way you get all protective over her it's..."

"obsessive. I know," Soul interrupted with a slump of his shoulders.

"I was gonna say sweet," Kidd said with a chuckle.

"and what would you know about sweet?" Soul asked with a laugh as he looked to Kidd.

"there's a lot you don't know Soul." Kidd looked up to the sky as they exited the school.

Soul looked to his friend confused. "would you mind filling me in?"

"I know what it's like to be protective of someone. Like Liz and Patty for example. Since I picked them up off the street I've watched over them. And naturally my feelings for one of them grew." Kidd said proudly.

Soul looked to Kidd sort of surprised. He never suspected this side of Kidd existed. "so you're saying you and either Liz or Patty are..."

"well not yet. But come Saturday, I guess we'll see what happens," Kidd said interrupting Soul. "but when will you make your move?"

Soul let out a sigh as he looked to his friend. "when it won't fuck things up for her. She seems happy with Justin. And if I have to wait, I'll wait. No matter how much it hurts."

Kidd could see the sadness in his eyes. "well Soul, I guess you're a bigger man than you make yourself out to be," Kidd said with a proud look to Soul. "well I've got to head out. I'll catch you later," Kidd said as he turned and walked away.

Soul ran his hands through his hair as he let out a sigh. 'well atleast you believe that Kidd. Because I sure as hell don't," he thought as he began to walk back to the apartment.

XxxxxxX

Maka walked into the apartment to find Soul half asleep on the couch with his forearm over his eyes. "hey Soul," she said happily as she walked over to the bookshelf.

Soul just let out a small groan as he removed his arm from his face and opened his eyes. "hey Maka," Soul said sounding sleepy.

Maka finally found a book she wanted to read and walked over to the couch. "feet up," is all she said as she watched the boy lift his legs into the air. She smiled as she sat down and he lowered his legs back down to have his feet rest in her lap as she read her book.

After a few minutes of silence Soul lifts his head up to look at Maka. "I'm bored. Wanna do something?" Soul asked his meister.

Maka laid her book down in her lap as she looked to Soul. "what could we do? Tsubaki and Black Star are off on a mission and Kidd, well I don't really know what Kidd is doing," Maka said sounding slightly confused.

"I was thinking something just the two of us could do," Soul shrugged.

"just us two?" Maka smiled at the thought.

"yeah. I mean we hardly do anything anymore," Soul said as he noticed Maka's smile.

"okay. What do you have in mind?" Maka asked him as she laid her book down on the coffee table.

"I don't know. Maybe go to the coffee and just chill and listen to the band they have playing like we use to do," Soul said with a smile hoping she would say yes.

Maka smiled at the nostalgic idea. "that actually sounds really fun."

Soul couldn't help but be excited as he practically jumped up from the couch. "alright. I'll go get ready," he said excitedly as he walked off to his room.

Maka just shook her head and giggled as she got up from the couch. 'what's gotten into him?' she asked herself as she walked to her room to get ready.

XxxxxxX

As they entered the coffee shop Maka couldn't help but be happy. It's been a long time since she and Soul had come here. Soul always acted like he was bored whenever he came here with her but she could tell that he actually enjoyed it here. That's one reason why she was so happy to be here. She and Soul walked over to an empty table and sat down. She looked over to Soul and saw him wearing a smile. As she looked upon her weapon she caught herself blushing. It's been awhile since she's seen him genuinely smile. She's always loved his smiles.

Soul looked over and saw Maka looking at him. He found this as the perfect opportunity to fluster her. "what are you looking at Maka. Do I have something on my face?" he asked her with a laugh.

"wha! No! Uh sorry Soul," Maka blurted out looking away trying to hide her face from him. She could tell her face was beat red.

Soul let out another laugh. 'she's so cute when she's flustered,' he thought to himself. "it's fine Maka. I'm just picking on you."

Maka looked back to him and saw his laughing smile. She smiled sweetly. She then smacked him in the arm for doing that to her. "you ass," she said with a giggle.

"it's what I'm here for," he said as he leaned back and relaxed I to his chair. They began to listen to the band. It was a calm jazz band that played soothing music. Soul smiled as he listened to the band play. He looked over to Maka and saw her looking through the menu. "so. Whatcha gonna get?" He asked her as he grabbed his menu.

"don't know yet," she said with a shrug. "maybe just a burger and a tea. What about you?"

"I'm not actually very hungry. But I could go for a sweet tea," Soul said still scanning the menu.

"whatever floats your boat. You're paying anyway so it doesn't bother me," Maka said with a smirk.

"fine by me," he said happily.

For the rest of the night the two sat in the coffee shop and listened to the different bands play as they swapped stories. For the whole night Soul couldn't keep his eyes off Maka. To him she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He may call her flat chested but it's meant to hide his true feelings. When the night was over and the shop was about to close, the two got up, paid their bill, and left for home.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Maka looked to Soul and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a long hug. "thanks Soul. Tonight was really fun. It's nice to see things going back to the way they use to be," Maka said as she buried her face into his chest.

Soul put his arms around Maka and pulled her closer. "no problem. It was fun," he said, not able to stop smiling. It's been a long time since he and Maka have been this close.

After what felt like eternity, Maka finally broke the hug and looked Soul in the eyes. "well I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Soul," she said with a smile. She walked back to her room with a smile and shut the door.

Soul smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Goodnight Maka." He felt as though he was on cloud nine. He ran his ham through his hair as he walked to his room, just now getting hit with fatigue. He walked into his room shut the door and went to bed. All in all, he'd have to admit, tonight was perfect.

**Authors Note: So yeah. I hope you all liked it. So Guests, please get an account. Except you SEluv. You get a pass. And please read, review, favorite, and follow. Also recommend to a friend if you want. If you have an account and review I will nine time out of ten respond. So tell me what you guys think and once again a high five to ****whovianfangirl who won the title contest. It will take effect when I post chapter 6. till then this is DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


	6. A Bit More Complicated

**Authors Note: So ladies and gentleman. I bring you all chapter 6 of this story. Hopefully it live up to all of your expectations. And lets give whovianfangirl another hand for her title "She's Worth The Pain Of Love" Thanks. Now, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 6**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**Whovianfangirl**

**CapturedInAPolaroid**

**SEluv42-42-564 (Guest)**

**Yourotpgirl**

**Jason-Samuels**

**Bringmethehorizon12**

**Death-Note92 (Sup Jake)**

**Thanks to you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in any way shape or form.**

Chapter 6

It was Saturday, the night of the DWMA ball. Soul was in his room putting on his suit. As he tightened the tie he looked into the mirror. He had to admit, he looked good in his black pinstripe suit. Soul then looked over to his bedside and saw his headband with his name on it sitting on his nightstand. 'Fuck being formal,' he thought as a grin grew on his face. He grabbed the headband and put it on as he walked out of his room and to the living room.

As he entered the living room he saw Black Star sitting on the couch. The blue haired boy stood up as he heard Soul leave his room. Soul looked over his friend. He wore lazily thrown together black suit that wasn't even buttoned up or tucked. "You ready man?" Black Star asked his friend.

Soul just put his hands In to his pockets. "yeah let's get going," he said as he

glanced over to Maka's door. This is the first time he and Maka weren't going to and event like this together. It didn't feel right to him. Even now she wasn't in her room getting ready. Instead she chose to get ready with Tsubaki at her place. Normally she would be walking out of her room right now dressed up nice and pretty. Soul just let out a sigh as he turned back around.

Black Star looked at Soul and saw the small amount of sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry man. She'll be there. And hopefully you nutted up enough to tell her."

"shut up. I don't wanna complicate things. She seems happy," Soul said with a sigh as they walked out the door.

"Well you sure as hell don't," The blue haired boy said. "Are you atleast gonna ask her to dance tonight?"

"Yeah. If I can pull her away from Justin," he said with a shrug.

"Dude, it's Maka. I'm sure she'll dance with you," Black Star said reassuringly.

"So what about you?" Soul asked his friend changing the subject.

"what do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You know. You and Tsubaki," The white haired scythe said with a smirk.

"She's my date dude. I'm just meeting up with her at the ball," the not so stealthy ninja said proudly with a large smile.

Soul smiled back as he patted him on the back. "Nice dude."

Black Star let out a laugh as they began to climb the stairs up to the school.

When they finally reached the top they quickly found their group of friends. Black Star walked up to Tsubaki and the pair began to talk. Soul looked around and finally saw Maka. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just below the knee. It had a white satin strip going across the stomach. Her hair was done up where she still had her pigtails but her hair was also loose and down. Soul thought he was looking upon and angel. Then he saw him. Justin was there right next to her. He felt his heart sink. As he was about turn he heard Maka call his name. It took all of his will power to walk over to her. "Hey Maka," he said as he got over to them. "You look great."

She blushed at his words as she looked him over. She giggled as she saw he was wearing his goofy white headband. "you don't look to bad yourself Soul," she said with another giggle. "what's up with the headband?"

Soul laughed as he felt his face grow a bit red. "I just didn't feel like being formal tonight," he said with a smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well it looks nice. It looks like you," she said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to know I look like me," he said with a chuckle. As he said that the doors opened and Kidd came out followed closely by Liz and Patty.

"Welcome all of you to this years Annual DWMA ball. Please come in. My father will be out soon to give his speech," Kidd said all formally. After he was done talking the crowd began to shuffle in past him. Be smiled as he listened to the excited chatter of students and faculty that walked by. He looked out and saw Soul standing there. He looked to Liz and Patty. "I'll be in in a minute. Feel free to go inside," the twin pistols listen and went inside as he walked up to Soul. "good evening Soul. Arn't you coming inside?"

"Eventually. This isn't really my kind of scene," Soul said with a shrug looking at the young reaper.

"Yes I know. But come on let's go. It'll be fun," Kidd said with a smile as he began to usher the white haired boy inside.

XxxxxxX

It was an hour or two into the ball now and Soul was standing out on the balcony with a drink in his hand. So far the ball had been rather lack luster. Lord Death's speech was short and sweet, so much so that Kidd once again tried to make up for it but in the end was once again interrupted by Black Star. He's also seen Maka making kissy faces with Justin. He let out a sigh as he looked over Death City. He had to admit the city looked amazing at night from up there.

Unknown to Soul, Maka came walking out onto the balcony with him. "hey Soul," she said slightly startling the boy. She laughed as she saw him jump a bit.

Soul turned around to see his meister standing there. "Hey Maka. How's it going?" he asked putting on a smile.

"it's going good. Justin ran off with Riley for a minute so I figured I would come and find you," she said smiling back at her weapon.

"Oh. Cool. Don't I feel special," he said with a chuckle. He then leaned up against the balcony railing. He smiled as he saw a blush grow across her face.

"So, did you see Kidd and Liz?" Maka asked with a laugh.

"yeah i did. I'm not surprised though. I sort of expected it to happen sooner or later," he replied with a chuckle Setting his drink on the railing. As the two stood there and talked, Soul couldn't help but smile. He then finally built up enough courage to ask her this next question. "So uh Maka, do you maybe wanna dance?" He asked as cooly as he could.

Maka looked up to Soul, surprised by his request, she tried to hide the blush and not seem to excited. When she finally regained her composure she looked to Soul and said "Sure Soul. Sounds fun."

Soul smiled genuinely as he took hold of her hand and led her back into the ballroom and onto the dance floor. Luckily for Soul the song was just beginning and it was a slow song. "Okay Maka, just follow my lead," he said to her as he put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck. They began to slowly move to the music holding each other close. Soul blushed as he felt Maka pull him closer and rest her head on his chest.

To Maka, this moment was perfect. She always dreamt of dancing with Soul again since the black room. Now here she was, swaying side to side with her head resting on Soul's chest. She forgot all about everything. Whether those things were her classmates surrounding her or Justin. She looked up to Soul and looked into his eyes. As if on impulse she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was awkward at first. It took him by surprise, but when Soul finally realized what was going on he began to kiss back. It felt like a million fireworks were going off inside of him. Maka was kissing him. Not Justin. But him. Maka Albarn was kissing him, Soul Eater Evans. He felt like all the pain he's gone through in the past few weeks has been worth it. He couldn't be happier than he was at that moment.

When the kiss finally broke the two teens looked at each other blushing. It was then Maka noticed the music ended. She looked away from Soul. "I uh, I better go find Justin," she said as she turned to walk away. If she were to say she regretted what just happened, she would be lying. As she escaped to the hallway she could still feel her heart racing. She felt as though she was on cloud nine but also felt somewhat bad. She felt as though she betrayed Justin by doing that. She let out a sigh as she leaned up against the wall. 'Well this just got complicated," Maka thought to herself.

Soul was still just standing there after the kiss. Awestruck by what just happened. 'So much for not wanting to complicate things," he thought running his hand through his hair. As he turned around he saw Black Star standing there with a big grin on his face. "Uh hey dude," he said awkwardly.

"Nice moves Soul. Didn't expect you to make your move tonight though," the blue haired boy said with a smile.

Soul just rolled his eyes. 'Well this whole situation just got uncool,' he thought with a sigh. "To be honest, she kissed me first," Soul tried to say in defense.

"I know that Soul. But you are the one who led her onto the dance floor," Black Star said as his grin grew even bigger.

"Black Star does make a point." Soul turned around to see Kidd with his arm wrapped around Liz walking towards the two of them. "But it is about time you've made a move," Kidd said with a chuckle.

"yeah. I've been waiting for you to do that since I've know you guys," Liz said with a laugh.

Soul frowned as he looked to his friends. "yeah, but doing that just made everything a whole lot more complicated."

**Authors Note: SO I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. So if you all could please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow, that would be awesome. So awesome in fact that I'd puck rainbows and shart pixie dust. I will try and respond to the reviews as well. Also special shout-out to author "StuckInAPornStar69" You're pen name really had me laughing because I'm secretly a twelve year old. This is DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


	7. That Just Happened

**Authors Note: Have I ever said how much I love communicating with fans of mine. Because I really do. Feel free to chat me up whenever. If I don't reply right away it means I'm busy and will get back to you as fast as I can. So anyway here's chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy. I busted my ass on this chapter as a promise to friend to put it out before she returned. I will try and crank out more chapters as well. Anyway, please enjoy**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**Guest (You know who you are) (Yes they did get more complicated)**

**Whovianfangirl**

**Mmbookworm**

**GwynnGurr (Guest) (Thanks for the compliments)**

**SEluv42-42-564 (Guest) (Thanks. And I'm not literally twelve. I'm twenty with the mentality of a twelve year old. Just an FYI)**

**Thanks to you all. I love you all… in a totally platonic way.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in anyway shape or form.**

Chapter 7

It was the Monday. Soul hadn't seen Maka since the kiss. She was out with Tsubaki all day Sunday. Leaving before Soul got up and getting back while Soul was out with Kidd and Black Star. She was already asleep when Soul got home. Now he and Maka were walking side by side up the stairs to the school. Soul noticed she kept sneaking glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He wanted to ask about the kiss, but he didn't have the courage to bring it up. 'Come on you chicken shit! Ask her!' he scolded himself.

Maka looked over at Soul for probably the tenth time on their walk to school. This time though, she noticed he looked as though he was deep in thought. She gave him a confused look before speaking. "You okay Soul?" she asked him.

Soul was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her speak. He looked to his meister and smiled his usual smirk. "Yeah everything is fine. Just thinking about something," Soul said in response as he looked up to the sky.

Maka gave him another confused look before smiling happily. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked him happily and genuinely curious.

'Shit. What do I say?' Soul asked himself. "Da. Um. Just about when our next mission will be. It's been awhile since we've been out on one," He said hoping she'd buy it. 'Maybe I should've told her the truth.'

"Oh. Okay. Yeah me too. It had been awhile," Maka says slightly skeptical, not completely buying what he said. Maka was about to speak again until she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Justin jogging in their direction.

"Hey Maka," he said when he finally reached the two.

As he looked over to Soul, Soul noticed the death glare Justin gave him. 'The fuck is his problem?' Soul thought to himself fighting back his urge to say it out loud.

"So. Maka. How about you and me do something tonight?" Justin asked her with hopefulness in his voice.

Maka smiled a smile that Soul could tell wasn't completely genuine. "Yeah sure. Come over to the apartment around five tonight."

"Great. Sounds like a plan," Justin said smiling. "Want to walk to class with me?"

"Sure," Maka answered still smiling. As the two walked away hand in hand, Maka looked back giving Soul an apologetic smile.

Soul let out another sigh shoving his hands into his pockets. "Fucking great," Soul said out loud to no one in particular. Soul then just continued to walk to class all on his own.

XxxxxxX

Soul and Maka just got back home from class. When they got inside, Soul went to his room to slip into some clothes to relax in. He threw on his orange and white baseball tee shirt and a pair of sports shorts. When he came back out he saw his meister sitting on the couch with her nose stuffed in a book. He then leaned against the wall. 'Typical Maka,' he thought with a laugh and a smile.

Maka heard his laugh so she turned around and saw him standing there leaning against the wall. "What's so funny?" Maka asked him.

"You," he said laughing again.

Maka puffed out her cheeks in frustration as she glared at him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

He let out another laugh as he looked at her and smiled. "Well you always have your face buried in a book. Even after all the shit we've been through and all the changes in the past few years, that's the one thing that's never changed about you."

Maka blushed slightly at his observation. "And you're still trying to be cool," she said with a giggle.

"Not trying. Succeeding at being cool," he said with a laugh.

"Believe what you wanna believe Soul," Maka said laughing as she went back to reading.

Soul let out a chuckle as he walked towards the couch. "You're so uncool sometimes." he then sat down next to her on the couch and grabbed the tv remote. He turned the tv on and began to watch some sort of sitcom about an oddball family. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Soul decided to work up the courage to ask her about the kiss. "So, Maka. Why'd you kiss me on Saturday?" he asked muting the tv and looking directly at the girl in question.

Maka put her book down and looked over to Soul briefly before looking down. "I don't know. I guess it was just an in the moment sort of thing," she said knowingly lying to herself. She wanted to kiss him. And she saw that as the perfect time.

Soul felt his heart sink as he looked back down. "Oh. I see," he said sounding relatively depressed.

When Maka heard the depressed sound of his voice she felt her heart sink as well. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Soul. It was a stupid thing to do."

"No, no. It's fine. It's partially my fault for kissing back," he said as he stood up. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." As he was about to go back to his room he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he says changing his direction to the door. As he opened the door he saw Justin standing there. As soon as Justin saw Soul, his smile became a scowl. "Is Maka here?" he asked with some anger in his voice.

Soul was offended by his tone of voice. "Yeah, but first can I talk to you out in the hallway?" Reluctantly, Justin agreed and the two entered the hallway outside of the apartment. Soul then crossed his arms before speaking. "What the fuck is your problem with me?" Soul asked with venom in his voice.

Justin then grabbed Soul by the shirt and pulled him over to the stairwell. He then pushed Soul backwards into the railing. Still holding his shirt, Justin pushed Soul more so that his feet left the ground and if Justin let go he would fall. "My problem? My problem is you! You arrogant little fuck. Kissing my girl!" he yelled at Soul.

Soul looked down behind him and could see the floor of lobby a few stories down. He looked back to Justin then said "She kissed me first!"

"Oh yeah? But you kissed back," Justin said as he leaned Soul back a bit more. "You kissed my girl!"

"Your girl? Maka isn't an item you can buy off a shelf," Soul spat back.

"Well she's dating me asshole. Therefore she's my girl," he said back to Soul as he pulled him off the railing pushed him to the floor. "Now if you tell her about anything that happened just now, next time you're going over that railing."

"Possessive prick," Soul mumbled as he got back to his feet. He then opened the door to his and Maka's apartment and walked inside. Make looked over to him and asked what was wrong but he already closed his bedroom door with a slam.

Maka looked over to see Justin standing in the doorway. "What happened out there to piss him off so bad?" Maka asked Justin.

"I don't know. He just has a short temper I guess," Justin said with a shrug.

"Okay," Maka said skeptically as she left the apartment with Justin. She looked back to Soul's room before she closed the door.

XxxxxxX

To say Soul was pissed would be an understatement. It had been over an hour since they left and and he was still fuming. Soul walked over to his wall and punched it as hard as he could. He calmed down a bit when he noticed his hand broke through the wall. He pulled his hand out of the hole and looked at it. "Fucking great. Maka's gonna be pissed about that," Soul said with a sigh as he walked over to his bed. He laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. Soul closed his eyes and became lost in thought. 'I need to blow off some steam,' he thought as he pulled out his phone and called Black Star.

"Whats up Soul?" Black Star said through the phone.

"I need to blow off some steam. Can you call Kidd and meet me at the basketball court?" Soul asked as he sat up.

"Yeah sure. We'll be there in fifteen dude," he said back.

"Thanks man," Soul said as he hung the phone up. He then got up grabbed his shoes and left the apartment.

**Authors Note: So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It's always fun to write these. And remember, don't be a stranger. Feel free to chat me up and ask questions. And now for the whoring. Please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow. Doing those things will make me a very happy person. Anyway this is DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


	8. Till The End

**Authors Note: Sorry this took forever I apologize. Explanation will be at the end. I know you're all here for the chapter so lets get on with it. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**Guest (You Know who you are)**

**Lovestruck2000**

**Death-Note92 - Sup Jake**

**Thuggin 4evea**

**SEluv42-42-564 (Guest) – haha Yeah I'm old haha.**

**Whovianfangirl**

**Thanks to you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Soul Eater in anyway shape or form.**

Chapter 8

He was still fuming. Even given the time it's been he was still pissed off. He was hoping a little game of basketball would help him calm down. The nerve of that guy. Threatening him. The only reason Soul didn't fight back was because he didn't want to do something that might get Maka mad at him. He let out a sigh as he noticed he was finally approaching the courts.

As Soul arrived down at the basketball court, and saw Black Star and Kidd already waiting for him. He also noticed Tsubaki was with them as well. As Soul made it to his friends he gave them a sincere smile. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming," Soul said as Black Star passed him the ball.

"No problem Soul," the blue haired ninja said. "So what's wrong man. Why the sudden need to blow off steam?"

Soul let out another sigh as he began to dribble the ball. "Just some shit involving Maka and Justin," Soul said as he threw the ball up trying to make a basket.

Tsubaki watched the ball go through the hoop. She then turned to at Soul. "What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Well Maka's fine. Justin on the other hand." Soul paused and looked up to the sky. "He saw me kissing Maka the other night." Everyone turned and looked to Soul. He noticed them all looking at him, waiting for him to say more. He let out a sight before speaking again. "He confronted me. Nearly pushing me over the railing in the hallway."

Kidd looked to his friend concerned. "Why don't you tell Maka what happened?" He asked.

"That's just the thing Kidd. He threatened me if I told her. He said he'd hurt me, but I'm afraid he'll just hurt Maka instead," Soul said sounding defeated.

"I could always kick his ass," Black Star said dribbling the ball. " he'd be no match for a big star like me."

"Thanks for the offer dude, but I don't think it will help my situation at all," Soul said as he looked up to the sky. 'This whole situation is uncool,' he thought to himself. "So are we gonna play or what?" Soul asked grinning to his friends. The four friends then began to play an actual game. Soul and Kidd versus Black Star and Tsubaki.

XxxxxxX

Maka was still skeptical about what Justin told her about his and Soul's conversation. Soul doesn't just get that angry for no reason. Something happened out there and Maka wanted to know what. She let out a sigh as she looked up from her plat and saw Justin smiling across from her. They've been at the restaurant for a while now and Maka still has barely touched her food.

"Maka, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food?" Justin said sounding concerned.

Maka let out another sigh. "Its Soul. I've never seen him that angry for no reason before. Its not right," Maka said as she took another glance at Justin. She noticed his face became more serious. "What did he talks to you about?

Justin saw this as the perfect opportunity to taint Soul in Maka's eyes. "He asked me what my supposed problem with him was. He thought I was lying when I said I had no problem and he went berserk. Calling me a liar and other rude names I'd rather not repeat," he said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Maka gave the boy an odd loom before talking. "Okay then," she said with a skeptical tone in her voice.

"So how about you come stay at my place with me tonight. Riley is out of town so we'd have the place to ourselves," he said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I don't know. I should really check on Soul," Maka said as she looked down.

"Come on he just needs some time to cool off Maka. Give him his space," Justin argued back.

"Well okay. I guess you're right," Maka said back still a little concerned.

XxxxxxX

Soul opened the door to the apartment and saw it was still empty. He looked over to the clock and saw that it read 10:06 pm.' Huh. I figured Maka would be back by now,' the white haired boy thinks to himself. Soul walks over to the couch and sits down, deciding to wait up until Maka gets home. He turns on the tv and begins to watch some comedian do stand up.

Its been a little while now and Maka still is not home. Soul looks over and sees that the clock now says it's 12:13 am. "Ugh. Where the fuck is Maka?" Soul asks himself out loud. He then just dropped his head down on the couch covering his face with his forearm. "Today fuckin' sucks." Without realizing it, Soul ended up falling asleep there on the couch.

XxxxxxX

Maka was very uncomfortable. Justin kept trying to sneak his hand up her shirt. She just kept moving it away but he kept on persisting. She was getting beyond annoyed. "Justin. For the tenth time, stop that."

"Come on Maka. You know you want to," Justin tried to argue back.

"No Justin. I don't." He then tried slipping his hand into her pants and that's want Maka got really angry. She smacked him across the face and stood up.

"What the hell Maka?" Justin yelled as he saw Maka grabbing her shoes.

Maka slipped her shoes on and looked back to him. "Fuck off Justin," she said before she stormed out the door of Justin's apartment.

When Maka arrived back at the apartment building she let out a sigh as she entered the room. She opened the door to find the living room light on and the tv showing some comedy movie. She looks around and finds Soul passed out on the couch. She smiles upon looking at her friends sleeping form. She notices a bit of drool falling from his mouth. 'Well I can't just leave him there,' Maka thinks to herself and then kicks the couch.

Soul jumped and the sudden noise and shake of the couch. "Wha?! I'm up!" Soul shouts rapidly sitting up. He then hears the sound of a soft laugh and turns around to see his meister standing there with a smile. "Oh hey Maka. Where the hell have you been?" He asks rubbing his eye with his hand.

"Well I was gonna stay at Justin's tonight, but he pissed me off," she explained crossing her arms over her chest. "So I came home."

Soul gave her a quizzical look. "What did he do?" He asks as he swings his legs off the couch and motions for her to sit next to him.

The tough girl mask began to break as the recollection of what happened came to her. She let it a sigh before talking. "Well we were laying there and he began to err... touch me. And I told him to stop but he kept on trying." Maka began to feel tears come to her eyes. "Do you think that's all he wanted? You know, for me to put out?" She asks as tears begin to flow from her eyes. "I thought her was a nice guy."

Soul felt sad looking at Maka crying. He hated seeing her hurt. It hurt him just as much. Soul then wrapped his arms around Maka and pulled her into his chest. "I don't know Maka. I don't know the guy. But I'm here for you," Soul said softly as he pulled her away and looked her in the eye and brushed some hair from the girl's face smiling at her.

"Thanks Soul. I'm glad you're here," she said with a smile as she buried herself back into his chest. She was truly glad she jade him at this moment.

"And I'm not going anywhere Maka. I'll always be here." Soul looked up to the ceiling. "I'm more than just your weapon. I'm your friend too Maka. Till the end."

Maka looked back to Soul. "And I'm your register and friend as well," she said giving him that cute genuinely happy smile. "Till the end."

The pair remains like that for the rest of the night just talking until they couldn't stay awake any longer. When it was about five in the morning, Soul looked to the pigtailed girl and let out a sigh. "Well I can barely keep my eyes open and we have class in a few hours. I'm gonna hit the hey," he said as he began to stand up. He was stopped when he felt a warm hand holding his and looked back to see Maka holding him.

She looked up and her eyes met his crimson eyes. "Please stay. Sleep with me."

"But Maka. What about..." he was cut off.

"As friends," she said.

Soul gave her a soft smile. "Alright. You win," he said as he climbed back on to the couch with her. She let out a small squeal of happiness as she pulled him close to her burying her face in his chest. "Goodnight Maka."

"Goodnight Soul." And from there the two feel asleep in each other's arms. Soul had to admit, he couldn't have happier.

**Authors Note: Okay so thanks for reading. And sorry for the wait its just a lot has been going on in the past 2 weeks. First the Subway I work at was one of the main caterers for the Meijer Games (Michigan Olympics) and we put out over 1500 footlong subs in three days. Next my sister came down to visit and get some stuff for her future endeavors. And some shit happened with a girl I like which re-sparked my depression and I relapsed after six months. I ending up cutting again and I feel really shitty about myself. Anyway hopefully I put out chapter nine faster. Thanks for reading and please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow so I can pike rainbows and shart pixie dust. This is DG27 signing off. Deuces**


End file.
